1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical or electronic device for seating on a mounting rail, with a housing, with at least one circuit board located in the housing, and with at least one contact arrangement which, on the one hand, makes contact with the circuit board, and on the other hand, provides a data and/or power bus connection with adjacent devices which have corresponding contact arrangements and which are seated on the mounting rail, the contact arrangement having a circuit board contact, a front bus contact and a rear bus contact. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for producing a contact arrangement for an electrical or electronic device, especially of the aforementioned type.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical or electronic device of the initially mentioned type is already known from practice. In the known device, which has a plurality of contact means for the data and/or power bus connection, each individual contact means consists of a plurality of individual parts which are joined to one another to be electrically conductive via a riveted or welded connection. Production of the known contact means takes place such that the individual contact tips of the contact are first punched out and bent accordingly, then moved into the correspondingly required arrangement relative to one another, and finally are connected to one another via the indicated connection. This type of production of the known contact means is associated with relatively high cost.